Inseperable
by AdamosLilCowgirl
Summary: Marco wants Dylan back. There's no doubt about that. A few roadblocks in the way may prove to be harmful...fatal, even. This is just a cute little MD ff & a little Crellie action too. Drama, lots of love, and a little Darco. Ah, life is comlplete. Slash,
1. Fresh Air

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's okay at least. I would love feedback of any kind. I love getting comments and advice! Obviously, this is about Marco and Dylan. Duh. Anyways, just read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, John Bregar, or Adamo Ruggiero. If I did, I would be entirely too busy making out with one of the guys to write this. Haha.

* * *

Marco has been a mess ever since he and Dylan broke up. He won't talk to anyone except Ellie, Craig, and his parents. The poor thing, he hasn't gotten out of bed in three days. Today, he decided, is going to be different. He's going to stop feeling sorry for himself and talk to Dylan. After all, that is the only way to fix this, right? Or, at least, he hopes so. Marco picks up his phone and rolls over in his bed. He dials Dylan's number and prays he answers. 'Hello?' Uh-oh. It doesn't sound like Dylan. 'Uh, who is this?' 'Eric…who is this?' Oh God. Not him. Anyone but him. Marco hung up the phone. So, what, now Eric even answers his phone? This is so screwed up.

Marco gets out of his bed and puts on some jeans and a t-shirt. It's about time he got out of this god-forsaken house anyway. He decides Ellie's would be a good place to go.

'And where are you going so quickly, Marco del Rossi?' Marco's ma had spied him sneaking out the front door.

'Uh, to El's, actually…is that okay?'

'Yes, it's fine. I'm really glad to see you out of the house for once!'

'Yeah, Ma, I feel a lot better'

Marco headed out his front door with a smile. He had a good feeling about today, and Ellie had a way of cheering him up that no one could top.

* * *

As he walked up to Ellie's doorstep, he noticed a piece of paper taped to her door.

_Gone shopping for the weekend-Marco, call my cell-Craig, can't wait for Friday!_

_Love, Ellie_

Great. She's shopping when I need her. That's just like El, but oh well. At least she and Craig are finally together. He smiled at that thought. Craig was a pretty hot guy, and Marco knew no one deserved him more than Ellie. He had known that for a while, but it had taken Ellie a little longer to figure it out.

Marco whipped out his cell phone and dialed Ellie's cell number. She answered.

'Hello?'

'Hey El! Gone shopping without me?'

'Yeah, sorry-I'm at the mall if you want to come,'

'Okay, I'll be there in 5'

'See you then'

'Bye'

He was very happy now. Not only did he get to talk to Ellie, but now he got to go shopping too. His two favorite things! Except…well…Dylan…the one thing Marco would literally die to have back. But he wasn't going to think about him. He was so happy to be back out in the world! After days of mourning (AKA sitting in bed eating chocolate and watching old sad movies all day) he needed some human contact.

* * *

Marco and Ellie are sitting at the food court talking over lunch, after buying countless things for the both of them. You would think that this was a new wardrobe for Marco, but it was just a normal shopping day to him.

'El, I love the top you got for your date with Craig Friday…he'll love it!'

For as long as she could remember, Marco had been Ellie's fashion consultant. She didn't know if it was instinct or what, but he always knew just what to wear with what!

'Thanks, Marco. You're a big help, you know that?'

'Yeah, I usually am,'

Marco gave a big grin with that last comment.

'Okay, so now that we've taken care of me, let's work on your dilemma. I'm so glad you're out of the house and ready to do something about it!'

'Yeah, I don't know _what _to do, though…'

'We'll figure something out. I promise,'

'If I could just see him again, everything would be okay…'

'Okay, well, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do.'

Marco was a little confused at the moment.

'Huh?'

'Okay, just listen…'

* * *

Ooooh. Cliffhanger! Lol. I'll post the next chapter later if you guys think this is going to be good. Or already is good. Whatever works! Thanks, guys! Luv, Liz 


	2. Love and More Love

Hey everyone-Here's the next chapter-hope you like it!

Thanks to ChelseaIsSOCooL & angelsdarla for the reviews!

Ch. 2

At The Dot, Marco is sitting at a booth by himself while Ellie is sitting at a table waiting for someone-Dylan.

'Here he comes, take your place, Marco,'

Dylan walks up and sits at the table with Ellie, not noticing Marco.

'Hey El, you wanted to talk to me about something?'

'Uh, yeah. It's about-'

'Marco? I still don't know what to say to him…I still love him, but I really-'

Oh, Marco is mad now, buddy. The original plan was just to stay in his little booth, overhearing everything Dylan said so he at least knew how he felt, but that wasn't going to happen. Marco stormed up behind both of them and went ballistic!

'But you what? Love Eric more? Or one of your other boyfriends?'

'Marco, I…'

There was a very strange silence. It wasn't one of those awkward ones like after someone tells a corny joke. No, no, it was an angry one. The kind like after you break up with your boyfriend and he turns around and wants to get back together with you after he did something horrible behind your back.

'What Dylan?' Marco was crying by now, but he was trying to keep it down so he wouldn't cause a commotion in The Dot, 'I want to know!'

Dylan was once again silent.

'Yeah. That's what I thought. Why don't you call me when you come up with an answer.'

Marco stormed out of The Dot, not caring who saw. He was about as angry as he had ever been. It was now pouring down rain outside and Marco was soaking wet. Why did everything always have to happen to Marco? He had to be gay. His boyfriend had to cheat on him with some hag. And then there were the little things. Like, for instance, having to walk home in the rain.

Marco noticed the rain starting to let up a bit. No-wait-it had stopped completely. That wasn't possible; it was still raining all around him-then he looked up. Dylan was standing over him with and umbrella.

'Hi'

Dylan's big, strong hand got a grip on Marco's shoulder to stop him from walking. Marco jerked away and looked up at him with an angry scowl.

'Look, Marco, I don't know why I did what I did-all I know is I love you. That is never-NEVER-going to change. I've been a total mess without you these past few days.'

Marco knew he didn't need to say anything. All he needed to do was be with Dylan. That's all that mattered anymore.

'I was so hurt when I saw you with him-it tore me up, Dyl, it really did-I know I love you and I always have…as long as you never pull anything like this again without telling me…'

'I promise, Marco bear. My Marco bear,'

Dylan took Marco into his arms as he had many times. He gently stroked the younger boy's head and held him close. They fit together perfectly.

Later that night, Marco was at Dylan's dorm spending the night. This was fairly easy; Marco just told his parents he was at Spinner's and to call his cell of she needed him.

'What should we watch first?'

Dylan and Marco were sitting on the couch; Dylan with a pile of DVD's in his lap and Marco with a cup of hot chocolate.

'Hmm, I don't know. How about this one?'

Marco grabbed a DVD from the pile in Dylan's lap. It was an old thriller/horror movie.

'I thought you didn't like horror movies!'

'Not when I'm alone, but with a big strong guy to protect me, I think I'll be okay…'

Dylan looked down at Marco with a little smile.

'I swear, nothing will ever happen to you under my watch,'

Marco felt so secure. More so than, well, ever! He laid his head on Dylan's chest and he placed his strong arms around the Italian boy. Why couldn't life be like this? So safe and wonderful, warm and loving-all of the things Dylan was.

'We should do this more often, Marco bear.'

'Good idea, Dyl. Good idea.'

On Friday, Marco went over to Ellie's to help her with her outfit, hair, makeup, etc.

'Ellie, open up! It's cold out here!'

'Coming, Marco, hold on,'

Ellie opened the door. Her apartment was a mess-there must have been at least five different outfits on the floor.

'El, what happened here?' Marco said trying not to laugh.

'Well, um, I…'

'Don't worry about it. Okay, here you go-um, we'll go with these, that top, grab that jacket for me, would you?'

And so the transformation began. Marco was really good at this kind of stuff. I mean _really_ good, so when he was finished with Ellie, she looked like a prom queen. Well, dressed down a bit.

'Ellie, you look beautiful. Craig is going to freak!'

'It's all thanks to you!'

Ellie was wearing dressy jeans with black rhinestones all over the pockets and down one leg. Her shirt was black with white glitter in different patterns going across it. She had on a denim jacket and her hair was in loose curls with a tiny white flower tucked behind one ear. She looked gorgeous.

'Ellie? Open up, it's me!'

'Oh, Marco, can you get it, that's Craig-'

'Yeah, no problem. Go, get ready to make your entrance.'

'Thank you!'

Marco walked over to the door and opened it.

'Hey, Marco, man! What's up?'

'Ah, nothing really Craig. So, you and Ellie finally got together?'

Marco ushered Craig inside.

'Yeah. I really like her…she's different.'

'Yeah, I'll give her that much. And speaking of Ellie…'

Ellie walked in to the room. Craig's jaw dropped. Literally.

'Okay, well, my work here is done-have fun you guys.'

'Thanks, Marco' Ellie chimed out before Marco walked out the door. Craig was still in awe.

'You look…wow…amazing, El…'

'Thanks, Craig…not bad yourself…' Ellie said, blushing.

'We better get going, reservations at 8.'

'Okay,'

Craig grabbed Ellie's hand and kissed her cheek. They walked out of the apartment hand-in-hand.

Not much of a cliffhanger, I know-oh, buddy-just wait for the next chapter. Things gonna get INTENSE up in here! lol Please review! Love, Liz


	3. Moonlight Stroll

Hey again, everyone! I'm back, with yet another chapter. Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter, not that you guys really mind. Lol-so, here you go!

Disclaimer: See Ch.1.

To my lovely reviewers:

Trufate: Thanks! I plan on it getting even better…muwah hah hah…

Withlove-anonymous: Yes, I love Marco and Dylan things, too. Aren't they just so cute?

Pass the broccolini: Yeah, I figured it wasn't really a word, but I typed it anyways. The spell check in my head must've been off, and I'm normally too lazy to get up and get a dictionary. lol

* * *

As he was walking home, Marco felt proud of himself. Craig and Ellie…hmm…they were just so darn cute together! It almost reminded him of Dylan and he. Except, Marco didn't have boobs. Good thing, too.

He saw Dylan's car pulling over to the curb. His face lit up. Dylan had a strange way of showing up when he was bored or felt alone.

'Hey you!' Dylan chimed excitedly.

'Hey…where are you going?'

'Oh, I was going to drive to your house to see if you wanted to hang out, but…'

'Sounds great to me!' Marco hopped in Dylan's black-with-red-stripes convertible.

'So, where were you walking to at this time of night?'

'I was helping Ellie pick out and outfit-did you know she and Craig finally got together?'

'Really? They are perfect for each other now that I think about it…'

'Yeah. So where are we going?'

'Hmm, I was thinking a walk through the park...is that okay with you?'

'Yeah, that's…um…fine,'

Uh-oh. Marco had a flashback. The night he got bashed walking to Dylan's hockey game.

Flashback

_No….no…I'm not gay! Stop, please! Stop!_

_Sure you little queer…if you're not gay why don't you fight back, fag? Huh?_

_No, stop, I…can't…_

-End of flashback-

'Are you sure? You seem a little skeptic…'

'No, Dyl, lets go. It's fine, really.'

'Okay, if you're sure.'

Dylan leaned down to kiss Marco. He knew what Marco was thinking about. He always did.

'I promise, I'll protect you. Trust me, okay?'

Marco just nodded his head nervously as he got out of the car. He didn't know what he was so worried about. Dylan could take anyone he could think of down. Dylan grabbed his hand and leaded Marco down the narrow path. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full, the stars were shining bright; it was amazing.

'You know,' Dylan said as he looked up, 'the stars are awfully bright tonight. They remind me of something…'

'What?' Marco was curious.

'Your eyes…'

Dylan looked down into Marco's deep brown eyes. It was weird how some people could look at his face and is disgusted, yet Dylan could look at it forever and smile the whole time. It was something about his smile, the way he laughed, that brought a twinkle to Dylan's eye. He leaned down to kiss the younger boy, which led to a moment of pure bliss.

* * *

After eating a wonderful dinner, Ellie and Craig decided to walk through the park also. Craig had been staring at Ellie the whole night. He had thought to himself, _This is more than a crush…much more…_

'I had so much fun tonight, Craig…thanks for everything,'

'Ellie, you're the one I should be thanking. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, musically talented…everything I want and need…'

'Craig…'

Craig pulled Ellie close to him and kisses her gently but passionately. The kiss lasts about a minute and a half.

'Wow,' Ellie was trying to catch her breath. She couldn't wait to tell Marco about this one, 'Craig…I-I think I…'

'Love you…me too,' Craig finished her sentence, 'So, do you want to be official, now?'

'I would love it…'

'Good. You are so beautiful, El…'

Ellie blushed. She had been called a lot of things by guys, but beautiful wasn't one of them. She knew now she and Craig _were_ perfect for each other. Marco was right. She _loved _Craig.

'God, I love you,'

'I love you too,'

This lead to another long, slow, kiss. Not that either of them minded, at all. As a matter of fact, Craig liked it so much he wanted Ellie to come back home with him, especially since Joey and Angie were gone for the weekend. But he knew her, and that would freak her out, so he decided to wait.

'Why can't we stay here forever?' Craig asked, jokingly.

'I wish we could, but why can't we stay at…um…your house?' Ellie asked nervously. Craig was amazed.

'Uh. You really want to?'

'Yeah, I mean, if you do…'

'Yeah, totally-come on!'

Craig held Ellie's hand the whole way home. He couldn't stop smiling and neither could Ellie.

* * *

'I don't know why I was so worried…this is completely harmless. Especially with you…'

Marco looked up at Dylan. He didn't have to worry anymore. He had a bodyguard of a boyfriend. By now, he had forgotten completely about the bashing and was concentrated on Dylan's eyes. They were deep pools of light blue, and right now, Marco was swimming in them. (Not literally, idiot.)

'I told you, you never ever have to worry again…as long as I'm here with you,'

'I know that now,'

Dylan smiled down at Marco. He wanted his boyfriend to know that. Because, truthfully, Dylan loved Marco more than he could ever know.

'Good. Why don't we sit down?'

Dylan led Marco over to the nearest bench. They sat down together and Marco leaned against the taller blonde.

'I never thought we'd be here.'

'Be where?' Dylan asked.

'Together. Sitting on a bench, cuddling in the park...I thought Eric was your new me.'

'Marco bear, I was blind. I really was, for a day or so. Eric was just a…let's call him a thing of the past. I still don't know how I could look into those eyes and tell you I wanted to "open things up". Every time I kissed him, I saw your face. Your eyes, your lips…I saw you. I finally realized, though, he wasn't you. I love you more than you'll ever know, Marco. Really.'

Marco was speechless. He was almost in tears-he had never heard Dylan break down like this before.

'I love you, too, Dyl…always,'

Everything was so perfect. It was a perfect world. Or, at least, for now.

'Oh lookey here boys, we go a few queers on our hands…hmmm, what to do, what to do.'

Marco and Dylan both sat up immediately. Marco was filled with fear and Dylan with rage. They looked up and saw a gang of four guys.

'What do you want?'

'You fags to die. It's not too hard.'

One of the men tried to pull Dylan down to the ground but ended up getting punched in the face by him instead. Marco sat and watched in terror. What was he supposed to do?

Yet another guy headed over to Dylan and tried to take him down. Rule #1: Don't mess with Dylan Mikalchuck. The other guy quickly learned his lesson. Dylan kicked him in a place no man wants to be kicked. (Not that I would know, lol) I'll leave it at that.

One of the two guys left ran off like a little baby and the other one pulled out a knife. The blade glittered in the light of a street lamp. Marco wanted to run-he wanted to run far away so bad-but he was scared stiff. Dylan was even a little shaken, he knew he couldn't take a guy with a knife, but he didn't want to scare Marco.

'Man, drop it-drop the knife-not funny!'

'Oh, it is funny. It's hilarious, actually-'

The man started walking-not running, walking-towards Dylan. Dylan tried to grab the weapon, but he couldn't get a grip on it. His hand was cut badly and bleeding severely.

'Oh my God, Dyl!'

'Don't worry Marco, just run! I'll be okay…'

As soon as Dylan could get the words out, the man was now running towards Marco with the already bloody knife. Marco was too shocked, too scared, too terrified to move. The man plunged the knife into Marco's chest and Marco collapsed. Dylan was not only terrified, but now beyond furious.

'No! You-'

He forgot all about the knife and ran towards the man. He punched him in the face harder than he had ever hit anyone. The guy fell to the ground immediately. Dylan pulled out his phone and called 911 even before going and checking on Marco. He then ran over to the younger Italian boy and gently shook him. Marco didn't do anything. Dylan picked him up and carried him to his car where the ambulance was waiting.

'What happened?' A paramedic was putting Marco onto a stretcher and questioning Dylan.

'We were sitting on a bench and theses idiots came up and cut me and stabbed him-'

'Where did they cut you?'

'Oh, It's just my hand, but just worry about Marco right now…he needs it more than me…'

Dylan was fighting back tears. He had just gotten Marco back-he couldn't lose him yet!

'No, son, we'll have someone look at that…Joe! Get over here!' The paramedic said as he put Marco into the back of the ambulance. A tall man walked over to Dylan.

'What happened to you?'

'Uh, It's just my hand…nothing major…'

'Let me see it,' the man said as he took Dylan's hand, 'We'll need to wrap it up, but I don't see a need for stitches.'

"Okay—but what's going to happen to Marco? Where are you taking him?"

"The ER, duh. You can follow us down in your car if you want to," Dylan was surprised at the medic's rudeness, but went along with it. It wasn't the best time to judge people…

* * *

Did everyone like it? Hope so. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter goes up. Also, the more reviews decides whether MARCO LIVES! lol. I'm not that cruel...but...you'll see what happens...muwah ha ha ha!

Love, Liz


	4. A Hospital Visit & A Very Long Night

Hello again, everyone! The next chapter is here, hot off the press! Lol.

ChelseaIsSOCool: Spank you, here's a cardboard cookie. O

Withlove-anounymous: Thank you, thank you. Again-cardboard cookie. O

Trufate: Oh yeah, I liked that part myself. Lol. Here's a cookie. O

And to all of my lovely readers who are too lazy to review: NO cookie, but thanks for reading. Here ya go!

At the hospital, Dylan was sitting in the waiting room crying silently. How could he let this happen? He had promised Marco he wouldn't ever let him get hurt-and here he is an hour later. He should just leave now. He didn't deserve Marco. Marco needed someone who could take care of him-not hurt him. Dylan had called Mrs. del Rossi, Paige, and his parents.

'Dylan, where is my Marco? What happened?'

Mrs. del Rossi ran up to Dylan crying. She didn't have a clue what happened. All Dylan had told her was to get down here.

'Mrs. del Rossi, Marco got h-hurt-'

'Oh my God, what happened?'

'W-we were in the park-these guys came over and cut me, and then they-they-stabbed him…' Dylan was bawling by now. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, 'It-it's all my fault-I told him nothing would ever happen to him as long as I-I was there…'

Mrs. del Rossi sat down next to Dylan and hugged him tightly.

'Dylan, it isn't your fault! Neither of you could have prevented this-I just hope he's o-okay…'

Dylan and Mrs. del Rossi were both crying. Marco was the most important thing in both of their lives. If they lost him-God, it was just too hard to think about that…

'Dylan, hon, what happened? Where is Marco? How-'

Paige walked up close to tears. Marco was a very dear friend of hers and their family. She figured he would eventually be her brother-in-law! (Hahaha) While Mr. & Mrs. Mikalchuck talked to Mrs. del Rossi, Dylan explained everything to Paige.

'I just don't know how I let this happen. Right after I told him I would always p-protect him, Paige!'

'Dylan, it's not your fault! Poor Marco…poor you! I'm so sorry Dyl, is there anything I can do? I'll go get food, whatever you need…'

'Th-thanks, Paige…just being here now is great…'

'Why don't I call Ellie and Craig? They need to know, right?'

'Oh my gosh, yeah…I totally forgot about them! Thanks, Paige…I would go crazy without you.'

'I know you would, Dyl. I'll go now.'

'Okay. Thanks again,'

'Anytime, big bro, anytime.'

Paige went outside to call Ellie and Craig. She pulled out her cell and dialed Ellie's cell phone number. Paige was worried sick about Marco and figured Ellie would have a cow…Marco was her best friend and had been forever.

'Hello?'

'Ellie? Hey, It's Paige-'

'Oh, hey Paige…um, what's wrong? You sound freaked out…'

'Yeah, you need to call Craig and get down to the hospital now!'

'Oh my God, what's wrong?'

'Its Marco, h-he's hurt…just trust me, okay?'

'Oh, God…I'll be there as fast as I can-'

'Okay, El, hurry…'

'Bye,'

By the end of the conversation, both Ellie and Paige are crying. They both love Marco like blood.

At Craig's house, Ellie and he are in bed together and Ellie had just hung up her phone after talking to Paige. Craig is very curious as to why his girlfriend is crying.

'What's wrong, El?'

'Craig-it's Marco! He's in the hospital-we have to go…'

'Oh my God, what's wrong?' Craig says as he is getting out of bed and pulling some jeans over his boxers.

'I-I don't know…we need to get down there now, though, Craig…'

'Okay, El…I'll meet you in my car…hurry up,'

'Okay, one sec,'

Ellie was downstairs and in the car within 5 minutes. She slammed the car door shut and Craig gave her a sympathetic look. They sped out of the driveway and to the hospital.

In the waiting room, Mrs. Mikalchuck was sitting on one side of her son and Paige was on the other side of him. Mrs. del Rossi was trying to get in touch with her husband and Mr. Mikalchuck had to report back to work. Ellie and Craig ran into the room frantically.

'Oh my God, Dylan-what happened?' Ellie ran over to Dylan and hugged him tightly.

'Ellie, it was horrible…I told Marco n-nothing would ever h-happen to him as long as I w-was here with him-then the guys in t-the park, they stabbed him, I-it's all my fault!'

"Dylan, dude—did you stab him? No. So it's not your fault." Craig said, as he took a seat across from Dylan. He pulled Ellie into the chair next to him.

"I know, but-"

" No, Dylan. Not your fault! Period!" Ellie said as Craig dried her tears, "How is he, though?"

"W-we don't know…" Dylan was finally calming down. He was still overwhelmed with guilt, though.

"Well, until we find something out, I'm going to get us all food. What do you guys want?" Craig said as he stood up. Everyone placed their orders and Craig walked out of the room.

Dylan sighed. He could tell this was going to be a long night.

HAHAHA! You guys thought you were gonna know if Marco died in this chapter, right? Nope! Ha! Next chapter you will, though. I'm evil, I know. The more reviews, the faster Marco's fate is decided. Love yews! LOL! -Liz


	5. Author's Note

**First off, I want to thank you guys. I've gotten some awesome feedback for this ff. But, unfortunately for the time being, I'm going to have to quit writing. My laptop is totally screwed and my mom's old thing doesn't work well enough to post anything good. I'm sorry! When I get a new laptop this story will be back up and running, so sit tight! Peace, Love, and Adamo&John-ness, Liz :)**


	6. The Promise, The Park, and The Diagnosis

YAYAY! I not only got my old computer fixed, I also have a new desktop! BRAND NEW! Heck yes! So, here's your next chapter. Please enjoy: I know it's short, but I think it's worth it!

Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own Degrassi. That's sort of a given, people.

The sun rose and shone brightly through a hospital window that morning, only to nearly blind the just-opening eyes of Dylan Mikalchuck. He squinted at the orangey radiance and turned his gaze the man laying in the bed next to his chair, the man that he loved. It all came flooding back to Dylan: the promise, the park…and the diagnosis. He slowly rose to his weak feet (from sleeping in that darned chair all night) and knelt by his love's lifeless, or at least, for the moment, body. He gently stroked Marco's cold hand and a tear trickled down his face.

"Marco…oh, Marco…This…this is…you didn't deserve this. I wish it were me! You don't know how bad I wish I were in your position. I love you, baby. It seems like every time we get going good, something like this happens! I promise, when you wake up, nothing is going to keep us apart," he was silent for a moment, looking at the younger man's face, "I guess, what I'm trying to say is…I'm s-sorry…so, so sorry,"

"It's okay, Dyl," Marco opened his eyes and took a peak at his boyfriend, crying at his side. Dylan slowly lifted his head in shock; Marco was awake! He was alive!

"Marco? Oh my…God," Dylan moved forward slightly, still amazed by what he saw before him. He lifted his hand to touch his Marco's cheek gently, but just before he could feel the olive skin underneath his hand…he woke up.

Dylan took a moment to get over his disappointment of the dream's end and opened his eyes to an empty hospital bed. He examined it for a second, millions of thoughts going through his head all at once. What if…NO! He briefly considered the fact that the man he loved could have…..well….died…and then, with a whispered "No," he rose from the chair. The tall boy ran a hand through his head full of curls, still comprehending all that the empty bed could mean. A loud creaking sound came from the door to the room and Dylan's attention was focused on that spot, particularly, the man in the doorway.

**Marco.**

"Morning," he said still weakly, hair still a mess from not being straightened in a while.

"M-Marco?" Dylan almost mouthed the words they were so soft.

"Hey, Dyl," He walked slowly towards the older boy. His skin was paler than usual, and his happy grin had left him for the moment, but he was more beautiful than ever in Dylan's opinion.

"Oh my God," he reached out to run his hand through the slightly shorter boy's hair and pulled him into a tight hug, "What? How? Never mind, I don't have to know. All that matters is you're here now," Dylan smiled brightly at the man he had missed so much through all of this, and for the first time since that night, Marco smiled back.

You likey? Good. Now reviewy. LOL! You guys didn't really think I'd let Marco die, did you? HAH! Loser. (Just kidding. I love you all) I promise next chapter will be longer. Sorry! Love, Liz ;)


	7. Inseperable

Hey my loyal fans, lol! This is the last chapter of the fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! I'm going to start a new one (which is my main purpose for ending this one here) that is going to be 100 better. Here you go—the last chappie of **Inseparable….**

"Go Dylan!" The crowd roared as the infamous Dylan Mikalchuck took a victory lap around the rink after scoring the winning goal. Marco del Rossi and Paige Mikalchuck had yelled until they were hoarse, now all they could do was attempt a squeal. Marco caught Dylan's eye and the player threw his boyfriend a quick wink before being high-fived by some of his fellow teammates.

"That was a great game, wasn't it? Did you see when Dyl-"Marco went on and on about Dylan after games. To spare herself today, she decided to nip it at the bud.

"Yes, hon, I was there. I saw every little perfect move!"

"Sorry. It's just….these past few weeks have been amazing. No hospital, no bashers, no papa…and lots and lots of Dylan." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Dyl can't shut up about you, either."

Dylan, in all his glory, made his way through the crowd of people to Marco, who he proceeded to pick up and spin around a few times.

"Dylan!" Marco laughed, landing back on solid ground.

"Hey to you, too," he grinned boyishly. "What'd you think?"

"You were amazing, as usual,"

"Glad you thought so," he kissed Marco on the cheek.

"Paige and I are going to head back to the house. You go party with the team, just don't come home drunk, okay?" Marco laughed. This was the normal schedule; he and Paige would grab a bite to eat and head back to the house while Dylan and the team went out for a celebration.

"Nope. Not today. Today, I'm skipping the partying. It's just me and you," he smiled at Marco and turned to Paige.

"Alright, Alright. Nate! Oh, Natey, hon!" Paige pranced over to her boyfriend, who coincidentally was on the hockey team.

"Now that she's out of our hair," Dylan took Marco's hand and led him out the door to his convertible.

"Where are we going?" Marco asked curiously, opening his door and climbing in.

"Well," Dylan began as he revved the engine, "I had something planned. Hope you don't mind," He winked at Marco.

"Okay…" he clicked his seatbelt and they were off. The ride was quite enjoyable; Dylan had the radio turned all the way up, both of them singing very loudly. The wind blew through Dylan's curls and made a mess of Marco's brown locks. When they finally stopped, Marco didn't recognize the place. It was beautiful, though. A petite gazebo sat on a pile of sand, surrounded by the sounds of the ocean. The waves gently caressed the shore, washing away tiny grains of sand.

The boy got out and Dylan took his boyfriend's hand. He led him to the bench beside the gazebo and the both sat down.

"I come here a lot just to unwind," Dylan watched the sun disappearing behind the blue waves. "It's really peaceful,"

"It's beautiful," Marco stared in awe. This had to be one of the most breathtaking sights in Canada.

"Oh! I got you something," Dylan dug around in his coat pocket and pulled a small box out. He handed it to Marco with a smile.

"Dyl…" Marco opened the box. It was a ring. **An engagement ring. **"Is this…"

"Marco, I love you. You know that. Would you?" Dylan looked down at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes…God, yes!" He pulled the small ring out of its velvet box and Dylan snatched it up.

"Uh uh uh….this is my job," He smiled giddily and slid the ring onto Marco's ring finger.

"I love you." Marco stated, cuddling closer to Dylan. He knew the older man knew this, but it was always nice to be able to say.

"I love you, too cariad," Dylan stroked Marco's hair, kissing his forehead in the process.

Back at the Mikalchucks

Paige and Nate were making out on the couch when he pulled away.

"Hey, what's up with your brother and that little Italian dude?" he asked.

"Oh, them?" Paige said nonchalantly before going back to making out, "They're **inseparable.**"

You guys like? I hope so. Please review, I love to hear from you! Thanks to all my reviewers readers who stuck with me…a special thanks to missmiamya. Love yah, Kate.

Peace, Love, and Adamo-ness to all!

Ciao, Liz 


End file.
